User blog:Luigi Sauce/TT Idea: Sonicman Returns!
Hi, everyone I am Luigi Sauce I will start be creating Titototter Ideas from this TT Idea: Sonicman Returns! Part 1 WARNING: This idea contains gore violence and strong language viewer description is advised! (18+ only) Previously on Titototter After Shadow's Plan to eliminate Knuckles ended in failure Knuckles creates a hero which he calls sonicman Knuckles later wins the lottery of $750,000,000 But 5 months later, Sonicman betrays Knuckles, Sonicman is sent to prison but escaped a few minutes later and Sonicman's biggest plan to kill everyone has gone too far January 11, 2019 At Jet International Airport, Sonicman has a plan ti kill Jet's younger brother called Silver (which I hope he gets his own video before this) Silver: Welcome to Jet burger's what do you want today? Sonicman: I want to fucking kill you Silver: Who are you? Sonicman: I am fucking Sonicman you never saw the news? Silver: Of course I fucking did it's just I don't watch the news it was all over the front cover of my morning newspaper called Knuckles papers Sonicman: Why are you being a faggot? Silver: It's Mr. silver to you Sonicman: Okay If you don't retire by tomorrow morning I will get a army to hate on you until the end of your days you have been warned Silver: I am depressed Sonicman: You have been warned! Officer Jet: Silver what has been going on here? Silver: Sonicman called me a faggot Officer Jet: Oh yeah I know sonicman he is American's most wanted Bowser (from SML): Hey Hey Hey Officer Jet: Bowser I didn't know you work here! Bowser (from SML): "Holding a broom" LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPING TIME! GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! Silver: Ow Sonic: What's wrong Silver? Silver: I got pocked with my headphones Officer Jet: Don't tell that it was the bitch (AKA Sonicman) Bowser (from SML): Man that is a lot of sweeping for one day Mario: MEATBALLS! Sonic: I thought I killed two fucking times! also I took the last meatballs here. Mario: MEATBALLS! MEATBALLS! Mario: "Eats Mushroom" MAMMA MIA! MEATBALLS! Sonic: Don't worry there is meatballs on the plane although I don't give a shit of meatballs! Mario: MEATBALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLS! Shadow: I need help from vector "TV turns on" Vector (On TV): Are you a evil hedgehog is your name shadow and you wanna kill sonicman? well you can get a manual today to order it for only 20 cents call 1-800-VECTOR Shadow: Oh yeah Sonicman is a faggot who I don't give a crap about! Silver: "Loses blood" OMG I am losing blood from my chest! Vector: Alright shadow here is your gun team Silver: Why are you here? Vector: Because Shadow called 1-800-VECTOR! Sonic: Oh shit the plane is delayed by 2 hours and 30 minutes! Silver: So now it takes off at 10:30pm Vector: Fucking yeah you should go back to fucking kindergarten Silver: See ya later "Dies" Sonicman: I fucking hate you silver I am glad you are fucking dead fuck fuck fuck fuck Sonic: Please calm down Knuckles: Well then fuck you Sonicman Sonicman: YOU ARE NEXT! Knuckles: OMG! "Dies" Sonic: Oh No! Knuckles is fucking dead! Vector: I cloned knuckles Knuckles #2: Well Fuck you sonicman Mario: MEATBALLS! "Commits Suicide" Tails: Why has our vacation gone wrong we have to wait longer to pass airport security which people do give a crap about Security: Alright tails your kicked out Tails: Fuck you Security: GET OUT! "Kills Tails" January 12, 2019 Sonic: Now that tails is dead what are we going to fucking do Sonicman: Kill everyone! "Kills Security Vector Knuckles #2 & Shadow" Sonic: HAHA You didn't kill me Sonicman: SCREW YA FAGGOT! Sonic: Did you just call me a faggot? Sonicman: FUCK YOU Sonic: I cloned everybody! Vector's Son: Oh Hi Sonicman nice to fucking met you! Sonicman: Want to be in my face? Vector's Son: Fuck Yeah! Sonicman: HA HA HA HA HA Sonic: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Wait this airport is closed so we can't get out no! Sonicman: You are staying here forever until your days are over Shrek (from SML): CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESECAKE! Sonic: Hey it's Shrek Shrek (from SML): You must have watched my movies! Sonic: Of course I fucking did! Shrek (From SML): Yeah we will add cussing to the 5th instalment if it's gonna happen January 13, 2019 Dr. Finkleshitz (from SML): Hello mature audiences it's me Dr. Finkleshitz and today we will be learning about sonicman so I have all the bodies of all the people he fucking killed Knuckles: Hey I am alive! Shadow: Me Too! Vector: Dr. Finkleshiz If I was alive call 1-800-VECTOR if you need some help next time Dr. Finkleshitz (from SML): Oh it's time for a 20 second shrimp break Vector: Can I Have one? Dr. Finkleshitz (from SML): Sure and your friends Shadow: Not me I am the no. 1 hater of shrimps Dr. Finkleshitz (from SML): I heard Buzz Lightvector has came inside Sonicman! Vector: WAIT! THAT IS MY SON Shadow: Is your last name Lightvector? Vector: No my last name is not telling you Shadow: So it's actually not telling you? Vector: I don't wanna tell anyyone you jackass "Murders shadow" Continues In Sonicman returns! Part 2 coming next week! Category:Blog posts